Their Destinies Intertwine
by midnighthess
Summary: i dont know wht to do with this story, im at a loss, so im ending it!
1. Chapter 1

A mix of Percy Jackson, Twilight, and Maximum Ride

**

* * *

I do not own max or fang or bella or edward, or any of the characters they belog to james patterson and stephenie meyer and then later on rick riordan**

**i only own the plot and what they do and say in this story**

* * *

Max point of view

Tonight the flock and I decided to fly to forks Washington, I don't know why, but we did. So on our way everything was at ease, we were almost there, Gazzy was passing gas as usual, angel was clutching Celeste and holding on strong even-though it was late. As for Nudge she was a chatterbox, and Iggy was stuck listening to her with an annoyed look on his face. Then, I felt a shudder go down my spine; it wasn't an eraser shudder, but a shudder that came from a flying shadow, Fang.

"Fang!" I hushed happily. I just love that emo, mutant shadow of a guy.

"I think we should head down, it seems a storms approaching, and we just got into forks. Also the little ones are threatening to node off" Fang said while nodding to angel and the Gasman. "Also it seems Iggy is about to die of listening to the nudge channel too much", Fang smiled at that remark.

My heart skipped a beat as it always does whenever I see his sexy smile, which most people don't see a lot, but I do; I feel so special. Since my breath was taken away by his smile I just nodded, and they whole flock descended into what look like an empty forest with no houses, nobody, and settled on thick limbs on high up pine trees. After stacking our fist and bumping each other's fist, we nodded off.

* * *

Bella point of view

"Urghhh! My throat is killing me!" My throat has been feeling parched for a while and my eyes had turned a menacing shade of black a few days back. I guess its time for a hunting trip.

"Edward, Renesmee, do you guys want to go on a hunting trip!" I questioned them as they walked through the doorway.

Renesmee eagerly jumped into my arms, placed her palm onto my cheek and gave me a yes in her special way of communicating. I glanced down at her beaming face; she gave me a smile, and bobbed her head up and down.

"I'll go to" Edward responded plan and simple. If I still could, I knew that I would blush whenever I heard his velvety voice or saw that perfect face!

After Edward and Renesmee agreed to I took a running start into the woods. With Edward and Renesmee close on my heels, I scented my prey, I don't know what it is, it smelled part animal and part human, but if it was human I had enough strength to stop myself. Running towards the strange scent lead me to a tree with six children up in it, and they have wings? Yeah they have wings!

"WOAHHH!!!" Renesmee shouted. "Mommy, those kids have wings!"

Her shouting awoke one of the bird kid things and she sprang into action.

"Guys! Wake up!" she shouted as she took to the sky. There were a few groans but then they looked down and registered what was going on; they took to the sky too.

* * *

Max point of view

Am I dreaming; I just heard a tiny voice let out a big WOAHHH! Urghh I guess I have to wake up to find out. I peeled my eyelids up, and low-and-behold I wasn't dreaming, there really is a kid down there, with a woman, and man.

"Holy s**t" I hushed to myself. "Guys! Wake up! Up and away!"

In a sudden burst I was up in they sky with the rest of my flock, looking down upon our so-called threat didn't look like anything we face before, but, the male did look like a male model, but no he isn't an eraser, I can tell.

Before I could fang shouted down "So, who are you people and what you want?"

"I am Edward Cullen, this is my wife Bella," he said gesturing to the woman. "And this is our daughter Renesmee" pointing to the child that awoke me five minutes ago. "As for what we want," he continued, "we were out hunting and we stumbled upon you people; and this is our property" he finished.

"Ohhh, sorry we just needed a place to crash for the night," I said politely; because acting polite to strange people is so like me.

Nudge chimed in "By the way why are you guys hunting, you aren't dressed in camo, and you have a child with you and no weapons and…" everyone tried clamping their hand over nudge's mouth but Iggy was the one that actually succeeded.

"Well why do you guys have wings and sleeping in random trees!" Bella shouted.

We all stopped flying at that remark and landed right in front of Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. "Well you see we were genetically altered by mad scientist. Now it's your turn to answer our questions!" I received a look from fang saying, you told the truth about us because… I will kill myself later for speaking before thinking.

Angel can you tap into their minds and try to find out whats with them, I asked silently in my mind. She nodded in response. A few minutes later she sent to my mind that she couldn't tap into Bella's mind, but Renesmee and Edward were both thinking that they hope we don't find out that the three of them are vampires.

"Vampires!" I exploded "you guys think you're vampires!" I couldn't stop the warm streams of tears rolling down my face while laughing my head off.

"What? Why would you think that?" Bella asked in a nervous voice.

Edward answered, "Bella the little girl can read minds, she knows".

Now it was my turn to go what. "How do you know that and are you people really vampires?"

"Yes I'm a vampire, and so is Bella; but Renesmee is a half human, half vampire hybrid" Edward answered, "As for knowing the little girl can read minds, I can read minds myself so I could read your mind, Max, telling angel to read ours".

"How about we go back to our house and we can explain everything to you guys, and you can do the same" Bella and Edward asked at the same time.

I looked around at the flock and each nodded their heads in agreement, except one, Fang. Fang wasn't so sure; him and I are very alike that way, not very trusting of new people. But, despite that I still said sure and we started to make our way towards the Cullen's home.

Once we reached our destination, the Cullen's house, we were shocked. Everything was in little colors, open and airy, it was a big house with some pretty rich and fancy things in it. Also, surprise, surprise, there were more of them! They had a mom, Esme, a dad Carlisle, Edward had a brother, Emmett, and a sister, Alice, then there were Jasper, and Rosalie, Edward's other siblings.

* * *

**please review, i would love that, give advice, criticism, anything you would like to say.... etc... **


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the next chapter... it is at camp half-blood and you will see how they all tie together, i hope, please give suggestions on how to get them together PLEASE

i wish i could but i cant take credit for the characters so thank the authors i listed before :)

i can and will take credit for the new campers though cause i made them :)

* * *

Percy point of view

Kronos is gone, defeated, by yours truly, ME! and all the new cabins are up and so on, ans so on.

"sea weed brain!" i heard Annabeth call.

"hey" was all i said. But, i gave her a HUGE smile too.

"come on, lets head to your cabin and you can get settled" she said.

Ahhh it's been a whole school year since most of the campers have been at camp, not much have changed with the people from last year and before that, but there were sooooo many new campers, that it's not even funny. Annabeth had some new siblings, i think all the cabins have new campers, well except the Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Artemis, and Hera cabins of course.

When i got to my cabin a smile was glued to my face once i opened the door.

"Tyson!"

"Percy!" Tyson my half brother that is a Cyclopes yelled while embracing me in a hug

* * *

Nico's point of view

Hades finally has a cabin at camp! And, it is AWESOME!!!!

So I got myself settled on a bunk and got some dead servant that I can summon from the underworld any time i want; maybe this camp isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

Annabeth's point of view

While waiting for sea weed brain to arrive at camp i decided to get myself settled in the Athena cabin and what you know i got some new roommates!

There was a tall, skinny, tan girl with dirty blond shoulder length hair. She look around my age, she was really pretty, and looks pretty athletic, i might have a new friend. then there was a boy about 12ish with light brown hair hanging between his shoulders and where his head and neck meet. He had olive colored skin, sandy blond hair and was pretty toned for a 12 year old, and tall. And they both had the same stormy gray eyes of my own.

"Hey" I spoke to the both of them, "you guys new this year?"

"Yes" the girl spoke in a sad tone.

"Yep" the boy spoke beaming a bright smile.

"My names Tess, I'm 15 turning 16 soon" the girl spoke im a slightly more happy tone, but not much happier.

"I'm Mitch, I'm tess' 12 year old brother" the boy spoke this time in a pleasant voice.

They both seemed like greet people that would get along with everyone at the camp.

"Well I'm Annabeth, I'm 16 too and i got-to-go, sorry, it was nice meeting you guys, but bye" I said waving out the door.

I hope sea weed brain is here by now.

* * *

Well there you go chapter 2, onto chapter 3

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I didn't like the way things were going with the new campers in chapter 2 soooooooo…….. I changed it!

Peace out

-Midnighthess


	4. Chapter 4

Ok srry bout another author note but.... im not sure if i want to continue with twilight in this story, im not the biggest fan of that series.

So.. if you peoples could send me ur thoughts on this matter, reveiw my story with what you think is how to tell me.

Peace out

-Midnighthess


End file.
